Alexander Gustafsson
Alexander Gustafsson is a Swedish mixed martial artist fighting in the UFC and known for his heavy-handed knockout power. His first loss in his mixed martial arts career thus far was his most recent fight, a loss to fellow undefeated prospect Phil Davis by anaconda choke submission. He next faced fellow dangerous striker Cyrille Diabate. He dominated Cyrille for two rounds, defeating him via rear-naked choke in the second round in an impressive submission victory. Alexander next faced Australian striker James Te-Huna, winning via first-round rear-naked choke submission. Gustafsson was next set to face veteran Vladimir Matyushenko. Unfortunately Matyushenko was injured and replaced by contender Matt Hamill. Gustafsson defeated the veteran Hamill via brutal second-round technical knockout. He next faced Matyushenko, winning via impressive first round knockout. Gustafsson next signed to face former Pride veteran Antonio Rogerio Nogueira. Nogueira was soon injured and replaced by tough Brazilian striker Thiago Silva. Gustafsson defeated Silva via unanimous decision and next signed to face former UFC light-heavyweight champion Mauricio Rua in December 2012. Gustafsson defeated Rua via another unanimous decision. He was next rumored to replace injured former Strikeforce/Pride champion Dan Henderson against former UFC light-heavyweight champion Lyoto Machida in early 2013. He was also rumored to be facing debuting former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion Gegard Mousasi. Gustafsson was indeed confirmed to be facing Mousasi in Sweden in April 2013. Unfortunately Gustafsson was injured and forced to pull out. After recovering Gustafsson signed to face Machida in a number-one contender matchup to determine who would face UFC light-heavyweight champion Jon Jones. The fight didn't materialize. Gustafsson was instead next rumored to simply receive the title shot against Jones in the fall of 2013. Gustafsson turned out to be Jones' toughest challenger as the champion only had a three-inch reach advantage over him. Gustafsson did the most damage to Jones of the young phenom's career, and despite winning a narrow and controversial unanimous decision to retain his title and break Tito Ortiz's UFC 205-pound title defense record with six defenses, Jones was carried out of the Octagon on a stretcher. An immediate rematch was almost a foregone conclusion. Instead Jones was next set to defend his title against Glover Teixeira and Gustafsson was rumored to fight Pride veteran Antonio Rogerio Nogueira. The fight was soon confirmed for the UFC's return to London, England in March 2014. Nogueira of course suffered another back injury almost immediately and pulled out. Undefeated British prospect and hard-hitter Jimi Manuwa stepped in to replace Nogueira. Gustafsson handed Manuwa his first loss via second round TKO. He then fought contender Anthony Johnson losing via stunning upset first round knockout. Gustafsson was next set to fight Glover Teixeira but Teixeira was injured and Gustafsson was rescheduled twice to fight Dan Cormier for the UFC light-heavyweight title. The fight finally took place and was a bloody war with Cormier pulling out the split decision. Fights *Alexander Gustaffson vs. Farbod Fadami *Alexander Gustaffson vs. Jared Hamman - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. *Phil Davis vs. Alexander Gustaffson - Both fighters came into the fight undefeated and it was the first loss in the career of Gustaffson. *Alexander Gustaffson vs. Cyrille Diabate *Alexander Gustafsson vs. Matt Hamill -Matt Hamill retired after the fight for a year. He was a late replacement. *Alexander Gustafsson vs. Vladimir Matyushenko *Alexander Gustafsson vs. Thiago Silva -Thiago Silva was a replacement for an injured Antonio Rogerio Nogueira. *Alexander Gustafsson vs. Mauricio Rua *Alexander Gustafsson vs. Jimi Manuwa *Anthony Johnson vs. Alexander Gustafsson - The fight was to decide the next contender for Jon Jones' UFC light-heavyweight title. *Daniel Cormier vs. Alexander Gustafsson - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Daniel Cormier defending. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters